The present invention relates to a reflecting device for use with a vehicle windshield.
Reflecting devices are known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. 2,122,156 and particularly for use on road signs which are illuminated by vehicle headlights. When used in this application, the reflecting devices are positioned to form letters or members and are not used to border a particular area. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,234,478, 2,251,386, 2,652,651 and 3,399,477. In another application, the reflecting device is merely used as a signal to an approaching vehicle as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,234.
Additionally, in these applications the reflecting devices are connected to signs and thus do not disclose means for connecting the device to a vehicle windshield.